1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems and communication devices, and more particularly to a communication system and a communication. device for transmitting a signal in digital form.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 2.4 GHz band wireless communication LAN (local area network) system is open to the public as a conventional wireless communication system for transmitting digital data. In the case of transmitting a video signal in digital form using such a wireless communication system, the video signal, after being converted to digital data, is compressed into a packet, using a predetermined information compression technique provided by MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) or JPEG (Joint Photographic Experts Group), and then transmitted as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-015245.
As described above, according to the conventional wireless communication system, the video signal, after being converted into digital form, is further compressed using a predetermined information compression technique provided by MPEG or JPEG and transmitted packet by packet. Accordingly, it takes time to perform processing, so that there occurs a time lag between the images of transmitting and receiving ends. For instance, if a time lag occurs between the images of transmitting and receiving ends, there occurs a delay in understanding the current state, thus preventing a pertinent response from being made.
Further, using a predetermined information compression technique provided by MPEG or JPEG incurs an increase in costs.